User talk:DonDonP1
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:NBC logo 2013.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 04:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how you find KTVT 1992 logo, but amazing work on it. Salute my friend. Dontryl.alexander 05:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello. Thank you very much indeed for the comment, but what I uploaded was my vector recreation of the 1992 KTVT logo. I do remember KTVT both before and since that station was converted from independent to CBS. Yes, I used to live in Dallas/Fort Worth, but am currently living in Seattle since 1998. Thanks again.DonDonP1 (talk) 07:01, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Here's a challenge for you. You think you can do KMOL (WOAI) logo from 1994-96? Dontryl.alexander 03:54, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Dontryl. Challenge already accepted and complete. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) SVG Logos are Amazing! The Logos you Recreated in User:DonDonP1/Logos are Amazing! Hello, Undhee, and thank you very much indeed for commenting. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) About the RTP 2016 rebrand I found in better quality a "RTPless" version of the 2016 (2015 on RTP3 and RTP Memória's case) RTP branding. Here: http://shifter.pt/2016/03/como-e-a-nova-imagem-da-rtp/, along with the current RTP HD logo: http://shifter.pt/2016/03/rtp1-devera-ser-integralmente-hd-em-2017-restantes-canais-ate-2020/. And are you able to vectorize the current TVI cable channels (24, Ficção, Reality and África) logos? The new TVI Ficção logo is here: http://www.tvi.iol.pt/img/logo-TVI_FICCAO.png, but its official version is black instead of white. --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 13:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Donaldo. I did recreate the new RTP logos in SVG. Thank you very much indeed for posting and sharing. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:11, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you in the new logo of RTP2 on May 9th 2016. G doodee (talk) 08:00, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello, G doodee. You are welcome. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Challenge for DonDonP1 Hello, DonDon, really like your logo recreations, even the KOMO logos, but I have a challenge for you: Can you do the 1998 KMGH logo? Bigvoice313 (talk) 17:38, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Bigvoice313. As long as I know the names of the font used, then I accept your challenge. I do have an aunt who lives in the Denver area. DonDonP1 (talk) 21:09, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Trent Barton SVG images KeebiePalmer (talk) 08:35, April 12, 2016 (UTC)Can you make all the 'Trent Barton' images in SVG files?KeebiePalmer (talk) 08:35, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Keebie. I wish I could, but only if I remember the names of the fonts used. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:59, April 12, 2016 (UTC) KeebiePalmer (talk) 14:39, April 13, 2016 (UTC)The font for the old 'Trent Barton' font is 'Trademaker italic'. Okay, Keebie, thank you very much indeed DonDonP1 (talk) 16:01, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Requesting for admin KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC)Would you like to be an admin and join 'AxG'?KeebiePalmer (talk) 20:14, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good to me, Kebbie! DonDonP1 (talk) 20:57, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Requests for adminship Really, you sholud try, you've been a incredible help in Logofanonpedia. If you want to try, go to Logopedia:Requests for adminship. Cheers. Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:42, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hiho How did you delete a page without rights when there's an ongoing vandal attack here? Also, I did not see the revert I made was vandalism, but it might have been due to a reversion you made before I've accidently reverted your edit when I intedned to revert the vandal's contributions.Muzzarino 05:16, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Muzzarino. I was restoring a Logopedia article from that valdalizing butthead. You are not at fault. I was just helping restore Logopedia pages from that vandalizing butthead who either is or has hacked LightTower936. Thank you very much indeed.DonDonP1 (talk) 05:19, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Your welcome :).--Muzzarino 05:20, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Well The RTP2 logo went to be a bit different of it was predicted. Based on its official colors, can you correct the SVG versions of it? --Donaldo Carreiro (talk) 11:11, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Donaldo. I'll be happy to. DonDonP1 (talk) 15:17, May 12, 2016 (UTC) New DC logo Thought I'd let you know that on the new DC Comics logo the edges are rounded off, as can bee seen here. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:15, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello, AxG. No offense, but I thought my SVG recreation was faithful enough, I didn't see any problem with the edges. I only use Inkscape and I am careful with that software. I am not ready to afford Adobe Illustrator. DonDonP1 (talk) 23:33, May 17, 2016 (UTC) WTKR Hey dude. Do you have an .svg version on the new WTKR logo? Hello, Creeperfan. Negative. I haven't worked on the SVG recreation of the new WTKR News 3 logo, yet. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:26, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Are you going to work on it? I shall do so only when ready. DonDonP1 (talk) 16:08, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes. The mangment here sucks and I hate everything about this place. I feel I am the only one that ever runs the place. A big 'ol fuck you to everyone because I am tired of dealing with this crap and having nobody else to help. 04:00, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, James. Wait a darn minute, I hope you are NOT bad-mouthing me, for I did NOT do anything wrong at all. I use an ad-blocker for my web browsers. Either there is something with you or you just got hacked by a hacking butthead. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:06, June 27, 2016 (UTC) No. This is my protest to the shitty admins. 04:15, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I was NOT acting like I'm ten years old. I hope I continue my contibutions my uploading whatever vector recreations of logos. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) lol ill be banned soon from this protest so whenver the fuck that is is when shit will be 'normal'. Knowing this idiot staff it will take weeks. 04:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) LOL, okay, James. Great talk. Should you be banned for good, I shall miss you. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:29, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey, wait a minute! I posted a report about a user doing something even worse. I don't think it's Digifiend getting blocked -- it could hacker of the admin Neilman102 (I may be wrong). Neil could be banned big time. And, we mean it this time. I mean, blocking an admin for life even though he has done nothing wrong and misusing slider pages with expletives -- are you kidding me?! --Robertnvabeach (talk) 23:24, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Rob--- Holy Jeffrey! That's shocking! DonDonP1 (talk) 04:04, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Rest of the Visa cards Hey, could you vectorize the first three images on the Visa page, please? GranadalandDreamer (talk) 05:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello, GranadalandDreamer. I'll do it when I get home from seeing the Columbia Picture reboot fo the Ghostbusters. DonDonP1 (talk) 17:27, July 15, 2016 (UTC) I have a logo that needs to be transparent. Can you do that for me, Don? Hello. No offense, but you forgot to put four tildes, so I can find out your name. DonDonP1 (talk) 04:11, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Embassy Can I edit in better quality? Fixes to Maestro and Cirrus... The Maestro and Cirrus SVG files you made need to be corrected; Mastercard just put out its new brand guidelines and the logos are wrong... ish. Hello. I wish I would have to revise them, but I cannot afford a font created for Mastercard. No offense, but you forgot to put four tildes so I can see your username. DonDonP1 (talk) 01:19, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Addendum; Cirrus/Maestro logos It's not the fonts that are wrong, it's the colors of the circles. GranadalandDreamer (talk) 03:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC)